1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and more particularly, to a card connector which has an ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic appliances, an express card connector has been widely used to achieve data transmission between an express card and a corresponding electronic appliance. In order to draw the express card out of the card connector conveniently, the express card connector will have an ejector to eject the express card.
At present, the express card connector has an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing, a shell covering the insulating housing and an ejector for ejecting a card out of the card connector. The ejector comprises a base defining a heart-shaped slot therein, a spring, an ejecting member and a pin member with one end connecting with the ejecting member and the other end moveably disposed in the heart-shaped slot. In order to hold the ejector securely, the shell defines mating holes to mate with wedges formed on the base. On the other hand, the base defines screw holes. Screws are held in the corresponding screw holes to hold the base. It is apparent that it needs much procedure to hold the ejector. Furthermore, the base must be cut internal thread to mate with the corresponding screws. Obviously, it increases difficulty and costs of manufacturing and assembly.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.